


Lost puppies

by TheBlazeCal



Series: Finished Taskpool stories [7]
Category: Deadpool (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7137767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlazeCal/pseuds/TheBlazeCal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has lots of lost souls worming a way into his life, time for two of them to meet, because else the mouthy one will nag his ears off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost puppies

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for Muffinhugger, a good friend who ships my trashy otp

“I want you to take me to your New York safe house...”

Tony Masters let out a heavy sigh as he prepared to protest when a finger was placed over his mask to shush him. Tony rolled his eyes, but sighed in defeat.

Before him stood no one other than Deadpool, his partner and since a year now it didn't only imply regular team ups. Tony had allowed him access to every last one of his safe houses, except for the small house in the Bronx.

“Why?”

“Because if you don't I will assume you are hiding a wife and kids there...”

Tony froze up completely at that, Wade didn't miss it either, igniting an angry rant from him about how he was not a boy toy and how incredibly insulted he was to be used to cheat on someone. So Tony put a finger on Wade's mask much like Wade had done to him only seconds before.

“Very well, I'll take you there... but if you ever let anyone else in there I will find a way to kill you PERMANENTLY”

Wade grinned behind his mask instantly and nearly dove into Tony's car. Tony had no choice but to join him with a defeated sigh.

The entire drive there was filled with Wade trying to guess just why Tony had not taken him there before, the guesses became more and more outrageous with every passing minute and Tony couldn't help but laugh at a few of them. When Wade suggested the house might have a shrine of him and Tony was ashamed of it Tony nearly cracked a rib with laughing at the idea.

“I think you're projecting your obsession for Spider-Man on me.”

“Well it must be something amazing for you to hide it...”

“Maybe I just wanted some me space?”

“There is no me in a relationship...”

“Ooooh I'll remind you of that next time you ask for a room for you alone where you can shove your Spider-Man memorabilia...”

“Touch my Spidey stuff and I will burn your Spice Girls pictures...”

“Don't be an asshole Wade...”

“...but it's what you love about me...”

Tony shook his head as he stopped the car at the house in the Bronx. A groan escaped him as Wade almost catapulted himself out of the car toward the neat home. It was where Tony had grown up with his parents and a house he cherished, but that wasn't why he had kept Wade from going there.

He checked his watch as he got out of the car, a relieved smile crossing his lips behind the safety of his mask when he realized he had an hour before school would be out.

He unlocked the door calmly, stepping into the home and glancing around before he let Wade enter as well. Tony cleaned up empty fast food containers as he walked, wrinkling his nose annoyed, resisting the urge to grumble out loud about teenagers.

“KYI”

Tony turned around as a pink flash appeared in the room after the yell, a gray gloved hand flashing through ut ti grab Wade to smack him against the wall, Wade moving in a flash to deffend himself. Luckily Tony's reflexes were quicker.

“STOP BOTH OF YOU!”

“Taskmaster!”

“Toooooony...”

The teenager dropped through the portal right in front of Wade with his arms crossed over his chest as he took in the full sight of Deadpool.

“Are you a freaking Pokemon, Kyi? You got to stop yelling your name when you make those portals it ruins the stealth aspect more than the pink flash does...”

“Who's the leather suited freak?”

“Says the spandex twerp, I knew you were hiding a kid from me Tony!”

“Both of you shut up! Kyi why aren't you at school?”

“Got suspended for fighting again...”

“Well...Wade, this is Kyi, my pain in the neck that I took in from the streets...”

“So you adopted him?”

“Yeah...”

“So you're his dad?”

“...I don't need no d-”

“Can I be his Papa?”

“Sure Wade, sure whatever...Ky-”

Tony froze as Wade picked up the equally shocked Kyi into a bear-hug laughing loudly as he started ranting about how much Eli would love to have an older brother and how much fun he and Kyi could have together.

Tony's train of thought for scolding his annoying brat slipped his mind completely as the child that had forced his way into Tony's organized life squirmed helplessly in the arms of the anti-hero that had done exactly the same thing.

“...I keep taking in lost puppies,” those whispered words left his lips before a warm smile that reached his eyes lit up his hidden face, “...it's nice.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> 3 more commissions to write


End file.
